The Shield of the Sun
by The Guardian of Timelines
Summary: Celestia feels likes she's all alone, but when a mysterious pegasus named Sunrise Shield shows up in Canterlot, she realizes what she has been missing all this time. Will their newfound friendship last to become something more? [REWRITE SOON TO COME]
1. Prologue

**This isn't my usual type of prologue, so don't hate on me for it**

 **Prologue**

 _After the darkness of the night,_

 _Into the day the sun brings light._

 _And sometimes a princess needs a shield,_

 _Against enemies who will not yield._

 _Darkness and evil will always try to stay,_

 _But love and friendship will always win the day._

 _-Darkstalker728_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Princess Celestia looked out over Equestria, standing on one of the balconies in Canterlot Castle. She looked down at the ponies in Canterkot and sighed as she watched them walk around, and seeing in clear detail the groups of friends that were together.

Celestia would never tell her sister, but she was extremely lonely. Co-ruling Equestria with Luna made it impossible for her to have any close friends.

Celestia heard somepony cough politely, and the alicorn glanced up to see a white pegasus stallion with a fiery red mane hovering in the air above her. His eyes, which were a piercing blue color, were focused on her.

"Is it okay if I land princess? I've been flying a long time." The pegasus asked, and Celestia nodded, stepping backwards as the stallion landed. The princess watched as he stretched, and she managed to catch a glimpse of his cutie mark, which was a blue shield with a sun in orange and yellow on it.

"That you princess." The pegasus said, before extending a hoof. "The name's Sunrise Shield."

Celestia took his hoof after a second, shaking it. "Pleased to meet you Sunrise Shield. And please, call me Celestia."

"As you wish... Celestia." Sunrise said, a twinkle in his blue eyes. Celestia felt herself blush slightly.

"So, what are you doing in Canterlot Sunrise?" The alicorn asked.

"I wanted to come and see Canterlot." The pegasus said. "But I've always felt drawn here for some reason."

Celestia thought to herself for a moment. "Maybe.. maybe I could show you Canterlot?" She offers, and she saw the pegasus's eyes light up.

"You'd really do that for me?" He asked, and Celestia smiled as she nodded.

"Of course. Follow me." The alicorn said as she lifted off, Sunrise right behind her.

Unknown to Celestia or Sunrise, a certain dark blue alicorn had been listening at the doors to the balcony for the whole conversation.

"Oh sister," Luna said, a smile on her face. "You think you keep it hidden well, but I know you. I believe this pegasus is going to be what you have been needing."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Celestia laughed as she and Sunrise walked into the throne room. She had finished showing him Canterlot and had offered to give him a tour of the castle. The pegasus had been ecstatic and quickly accepted the offer.

"So sister, have you been enjoying yourself?"

Celestia felt her heart skip a beat, and she turned her gaze away from Sunrise to see Luna standing at the base of the throne. Her younger sisters eyes were focused right on her.

"Y.. yes Luna, I have." Celestia said as her sister walked towards them.

"You haven't introduced me to your new friend yet Celestia." Luna said, and the other alicorn chuckled nervously.

"Luna, this is Sunrise Shield. Sunrise, this is my sister, Luna."

"Pleased to meet you, Princess Luna." Sunrise said, bowing.

"Likewise." Luna responded as the pegasus stood. "Where are you from Sunrise?"

"The Crystal Empire." He said as he touched a necklace with a miniature crystal heart on it that was around his neck. Celestia narrowed her eyes as she saw it.

"What's that?" She asked, and Sunrise looked down at it.

"A gift from my mother." He said, before adding. "Well, _adopted_ mother."

"Really? Who is your mother?" Luna asked, and Celestia leaned forwards eagerly.

"Princess Cadence." The pegasus said, and Celestia felt her jaw drop.

"Cadence is your mother!?" She asked, and Sunrise nodded.

"Shining Armor enlisted me in the Crystal Guard and in almost no time I was a captain and assigned to Cadence's personal guard." Sunrise said, before he added wryly. "Most of the time, I think they did that so they could keep an eye on me.

Celestia opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment a scroll appeared in front of her. She grabbed it with her magic and unrolled it, reading it as her eyes widened.

"What is it sister?" Luna asked, and Celestia looked at her.

"Timberwolf problem in Ponyville. Twilight needs my help." Celestia said as she went to go to the doors of the throne room, only for Sunrise to step in her path.

"I'm coming with you princess." He said, his eyes glinting stubbornly. Celestia snorted, but nodded. The pegasus pulled off his saddlebags and opened them, pulling out pieces of armor. Celestia stared as he began putting it on.

"How…?" She asked, and Sunrise answered as he put his helmet on.

"I had my mother enchant them to be able to hold anything." He said as he reached back inside them and pulled out a spear. With a nod, he looked at Celestia. "Ready whenever you are princess."

Celestia nodded her head, before running out of the throne room, Sunrise right behind her. The alicorn heard him snap off an order at a couple of the guards who stood outside the throne room, and when she glanced back she found four royal guards following her, along with Sunrise.

 _Well, the more ponies we have, a better chance we stand._ She thought, before she raced out the front doors of the palace, taking off with the guards and Sunrise behind her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Princess Twilight Sparkle had seen many things during her life. Before she had become a princess, she had defeated Nightmare Moon with her new friends. After that, they had overcome Discord's tricks and defeated him as well. After she had become a princess she and her friends had defeated Tirek after he tried to take over Equestria. And more recently, her and her friends had defeated the Storm King when he invaded Canterlot.

None of those prepared her for a timberwolf invasion.

"YEEE-HAW!" Applejack cried as she bucked a timberwolf right in the face.

Twilight blasted another timberwolf backwards with with a blast of magenta-colored magic, fighting right alongside her friend.

"Where are Dash and Thunder?!" The magenta alicorn shouted at Applejack.

"Ah' don't know Twilight!" Applejack shouted back as she bucked another timberwolf in the face. "Ah' thought they'd be 'ere by now!"

As if they had timed it, two streaks flew past overhead. Working together, Rainbow Dash and Damiadon Thunder barreled into a group of timberwolves, scattering them. The two pegasi flew over and landed beside Twilight and Applejack.

"Sorry we're late." Damiadon said, a big grin on his face.

"We miss anything important?" Dash asked.

Twilight shook her head. "Not really." She replied, before blasting a timberwolf with her magic.

Damiadon smiled at her, causing her to blush, before the pegasus raced into battle, slamming into timberwolves left and right. Twilight watched him, amazed with how fearless he was.

"Twilight! Behind ya'!" Applejack yelled, and the alicorn whirled, slipping and falling as a timberwolf leapt at her. Before it could land on her though, a spear sailed right into it, causing it to crumble.

Twilight looked up in time to see a white pegasus wearing crystal guard armor land in front of her, grabbing the spear he had thrown as he jumped into battle, and as Twilight stood four royal guard landed and waded into the fight. As Twilight watched, a timberwolf leapt at her, only to be blasted to bits by a beam of yellow magic.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed, glancing up into the sky to see the princess flying around. Celestia smiled at her, before flying off. Twilight noticed a group of timberwolves closing on Damiadon.

"Leave my coltfriend alone!" Twilight screamed, charging at the timberwolves and blasting them away from the pegasus. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, before the two went back to back and fought together.

"Uhhh, Twi, didn't Celestia show up not to long ago?" Damiadon asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"She's disappeared."

* * *

Celestia currently had her back to a building. One of her wings was bent at an unnatural angle as she used her magic to keep the timberwolves that were surrounding her back. She was bleeding from multiple cuts, and she was starting to feel lightheaded.

Without warning, her legs gave out, and she fell, letting out a cry as she landed on her injured wing. One of the timberwolves howled victoriously and leapt at her.

Celestia closed her eyes, waiting. There was a yelp, and her eyes flew open. Standing in front of her was Sunrise, his spear buried in the chest of the timberwolf that had leapt at her.

"Get back you twig-ridden walking brush piles!" The pegasus yelled as he pulled his spear from the remains of the timberwolf. Celestia's heart beat faster as she realized he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

The pegasus swung his spear back and forth as he guarded her. A timberwolf lunged at him and he threw his spear, impaling it. At the same time, another timberwolf lunged at him and slammed into him.

"SUNRISE!" Celestia screamed, horrified. A timberwolf leapt at her, but was knocked out of the air by a gray blur.

Timberwolves started yelping as beams of magenta colored magic started blasting them apart. Celestia ignored it all, completely focused on Sunrise fighting the timberwolf.

Sunrise bucked the timberwolf off of him. The two circled each other warily. Celestia noticed that at some point Sunrise had lost his helmet.

The timberwolf leapt at the pegasus and Sunrise body slammed it. The pony and wolf rolled around for a couple of minutes, before Sunrise went flying, landing hard on the ground and laying still.

Celestia felt her anger flare as the timberwolf turned back to her. The alicorn stood up on shaky legs, charging up her horn.

The timberwolf snarled, before there was a cracking sound. As Celestia watched, the tip of a spear protruded out of the timberwolves chest.

The timberwolf let out a yip of shock, before it crumbled. Standing behind where it had been was Sunrise, a long cut going across one of his eyes, but a determined look on his face.

Celestia took a step towards him, before her vision spun. She fell, and as her vision faded to black she saw Sunrise looking down at her, a worried expression on his face.

* * *

When Celestia woke up, she didn't know where she was. She glanced around the room she was in until she saw a purple alicorn, a book laying on her face as she snored softly.

"Twilight." Celestia said, and Twilight immediately sat up, the book falling to the ground.

"Celestia! You're awake!" The alicorn said, standing up. Celestia looked at herself and found that there were multiple bandages on her, and her injured wing was wrapped up.

"Where…?" Celestia began, confused.

"Ponyville hospital. Sunrise brought you here." Twilight said, before adding. "The doctor says you should stay here for a couple of days until you're healed up. I already told Luna what happened, and I'm going to go to the Crystal Empire to fill in Cadence."

Celestia closed her eyes. "Be careful Twilight." She said. "I'm certain something is happening, and if we aren't prepared we will fall."

"Sunrise is going with me to the Crystal Empire." Twilight said. "Says he won't let a princess go around on her own without a guard."

Celestia relaxed. "Sunrise is a good pony." She said. "He'll be a good guard for you. Good luck on your trip."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Twilight stepped off the train at the Crystal Empire's station beside Sunrise, and she glanced at the pegasus. Sunrise was looking around warily. There was a scar that ran across his right eye all the way to the base of his neck on the right side. It was his souvenir from his fight with the timberwolf, and he had managed to not lose his eye because he had closed it just as the timberwolf had hit him.

"So, I'm guessing since you fought wearing Crystal Guard armor in Ponyville that you come from the Crystal Empire?" The alicorn asked, and Sunrise grunted.

"Yeah, I come from here." He said. "But I'm planning on asking for a transfer to Canterlot into the Royal Guard."

Twilight blinked, but she didn't ask for his reasons. She followed him as he led the way to the palace. As they walked through the palace hallways, she glanced at Sunrise.

"How is it that you know your way around so well?" She asked.

"Because I was captain of Princess Cadance's personal guard. I know the palace back and front." The pegasus replied, before he jerked his head towards the doors that led into the throne room, where a couple Crystal Guards stood.

One of the guards, a light brown earth pony, narrowed his eyes as they approached. He nudged his companion, and the two looked closely at them.

"Captain Sunrise, is that you?" The earth pony asked, and Sunrise nodded.

"I'm here with the princess to see Princess Cadence." He said, and the guards nodded, standing aside as they opened the doors. As Twilight walked inside alongside Sunrise, she noticed how the pegasus seemed to relax slightly.

Before Twilight could ask him a question, she heard a voice that made her smile.

"Twily!" Her brother, Shining Armor, said as he ran up to her, hugging her. Twilight hugged him back until she noticed Cadance walking up. Twilight untangled herself from Shining Armor and ran up to her.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake," The two alicorns said as they did the dance. "Clap your hooves and do a little shake."

After they were done, Cadance walked past Twilight to Sunrise. The alicorn princess of love put a hoof under the pegasus's chin and lifted his head so he was looking her straight in the eyes.

"What happened to your eye Sunrise?" She asked, her voice concerned.

"A timberwolf happened mom. I'm fine." He said, but Twilight was staring at him.

"Mom!?" She cried, and Sunrise chuckled nervously.

"Adopted mother." He said, before he glanced at Shining Armor. "Dad, could you pull some strings and get me transferred to Canterlot and the Royal Guard?"

"I think I could." Shining Armor said. "But why do you want to transfer to Canterlot?"

Twilight saw Sunrise blush and duck his head. Cadance chuckled.

"He has a crush on somepony." She said, and Sunrise let out a small noise of surprise.

" _MOTHER!_ " He cried, and Cadance laughed. Shining Armor also chuckled to himself, while Sunrise put his wings over his head in embarrassment.

"I'll see what I can do Sunrise." Shining Armor said as he walked away. He stopped and glanced at Twilight, smiling.

"Nice to see you Twily." Her brother said as he left the room. There were a few minutes of silence, before Cadance asked slowly, "So, who's the special somepony you have a crush on Sunrise?"

" _MOTHER!_ " He yelled, throwing his wings up. "Please leave me alone!"

Twilight slid up beside Cadance. "I think it's Celestia." She whispered. Sunrise let out a small noise of defeat before Shining Armor walked back in.

"Well Sunrise, I got you transfered." He said, holding a scroll out to the pegasus, who took it. "You'll still be a captain, but you're in the Royal Guard now."

"Thanks dad." Sunrise said, slipping the scroll in his saddlebags. "Come on Twilight, let's go."

Twilight nodded, and together the two ponies walked out of the throne room.

* * *

Cadance watched as her son walked out with Twilight. She glanced at her husband, and Shining Armor smiled.

"Sunrise has a crush on Celestia." Cadance said, and Shining Armor's eyes widened.

"So that's why he wanted to be transferred to Canterlot." He said, before chuckling. "He's smart."

"And I think that's how he'll win Celestia's heart." Cadance said. "He's smart and kind."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Cadance is your mom!?" Twilight asked once again as she and Sunrise stepped off the train onto the platform of the Ponyville station.

"Cadance is my _adopted_ mother Twilight." The pegasus said, his strained voice relating to his strained patience. Twilight had been bugging him with that question almost forty times.

Twilight thought for a few seconds as they walked, before asking "Does Celestia know?"

"Yes, Celestia knows." Sunrise said. "I told her the very first day the two of us met."

They walked on for a few minutes in silence, before Twilight asked;

"When did they adopt you?"

"That is one bit of information I am going to be keeping to myself Princess." Sunrise answered.

Twilight grunted, before she saw Damiadon. The pegasus saw her, and smiled, before his eyes widened as he saw Sunrise.

"Hey Sunrise." The gray pegasus said as he came up, and Twilight walked over to be standing by her coltfriends side.

"Hey Damiadon. How have you been since you left the Crystal empire?" Sunrise asked, and Damiadon smiled.

"Amazing! Made a bunch of new friends, got me an amazing marefriend." Damiadon said as he leaned in and kissed Twilight quickly, and Sunrise heard the alicorn sigh happily.

Sunrise smiled, before he saw Celestia approaching them. The alicorn was almost completely recovered, only having a few bandages on her legs, but she looked perfectly healthy otherwise.

"Celestia, I have something for you." Sunrise said, pulling the scroll out and handing it to her. Celestia grabbed it with her magic and unrolled it, scanning the words written on it.

"You really had Shining Armor transfer you to Canterlot?" She asked, and the white pegasus nodded.

"I decided when I was defending you from the timberwolves that I will always do my best to keep you safe, and one way I can do that is by being a part of the Royal Guard." He said, smiling at her and causing Celestia to blush.

"Are you Sunrise Shield!?" A voice squealed, and Sunrise glanced up to find a cyan pegasus mare looking at him.

"I am indeed miss…" He said, and the pegasus spoke up.

"My name's Rainbow Dash. Damiadon has told me a bunch of stories about you and how AWESOME you are!" She said, standing and flying to the ground. Sunrise grinned, before glancing at Celestia.

"When do you want to leave for Canterlot Celestia?" He asked, and Celestia shrugged.

"Whenever you're ready is fine with me, _Captain_ Sunrise Shield." The alicorn answered.

"I look forwards to talking with you more Rainbow Dash, but the princess and I must be getting back to Canterlot." Sunrise said, before turning and nodding to Celestia. Together, the alicorn and pegasus took off, flying towards Canterlot.

"So, everything go well in the Crystal Empire?" She asked.

"Yes princess, it did." He answered, before they flew on.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Celestia stood on her throne, sighing. The day so far had been extremely boring. The alicorn glanced sideways, to where her sister stood.

"Bored sister?" Luna asked, and Celestia nodded.

The door to the throne room opened, and a single pony walked in, dressed in Crystal Guard armor. Celestia felt her heart beat faster; only one guard in Canterlot wore Crystal Guard armor, and that was because he said that if he already had armor he didn't need any knew armor, although he had allowed some modifications to be made to his armor.

The pegasus stopped at the base of the throne and bowed, still carrying his spear.

"It appears the report of a rogue changeling was false, princesses." Sunrise said, standing up. Even from where she sat, Celestia could see the bright white scar on his face.

"Thank you for investigating, Captain Sunrise." Luna said. Sunrise bowed again, before turning to leave. He took a couple steps, before turning his head so he could look at Celestia, whose heart began to beat even faster.

"Celestia, after you lower the sun, would you like to go out with me?" The pegasus asked.

"Sunrise Shield, are you asking me out on a date?" Celestia asked, her heart racing. Sunrise gave her a small smile.

"Yes. Yes I am." He said, and Celestia smiled.

"I'd love to go out with you." She said, and Sunrise smiled, before leaving. Celestia glanced at Luna and saw that her sister was smirking.

"Not a word Luna." Celestia said, refusing to let anything diminish the moment.

* * *

Celestia waited patiently in the throne room. Sunrise had said that he would meet her there, and she knew the pegasus kept his word.

As if on cue, Sunrise walked into the throne room. He was still wearing his armor, but had left his helmet off. Celestia had to admit to herself, the scar across his face did make him seem a bit more tough…

"Well, you sure seem like you're expecting trouble." The alicorn said, chuckling. The pegasus allowed a small smile to cross his face.

"It never hurts to be prepared." Sunrise said, before his smile grew as he added. "And you are as beautiful as always, Princess Celestia."

Celestia blushed, ducking her head. She followed Sunrise outside, and the two ponies lifted into the air.

After an hour of just flying around, they landed in one of Canterlot Castle's gardens. Celestia glanced over at Sunrise and saw that the pegasus looked nervous.

"Is everything okay Sunrise?" Celestia asked, and he nodded.

"Look Celestia, I've been thinking." Sunrise said, and Celestia felt her heart start beating faster.

"Yeah?" She asked, trying to keep her voice level. "About what?"

"About us." He said, sitting down. "I'm not certain if you feel the same, but..."

Celestia smiled and sat down beside him. She put a wing around him.

"Sunrise, whenever I'm around you, my heart beats faster and I feel complete." The alicorn said. The pegasus smiled widely.

"So..." Sunrise hesitated, before he looked Celestia in the eyes. "Will you be my special somepony?"

Celestia smiled, before she leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled away, the pegasus was staring at her, his blue eyes wide in shock.

"That's a yes." The alicorn said, giggling. After a few minutes, Sunrise shook his head.

"Did that really just happen?" He asked, and Celestia broke down in a fit of laughter.

"Yes Sunrise." She said as soon as she was done laughing. "It did."

"Well..." He said slowly. "Can we do it again?"

Celestia giggled, before the two of them kissed. The alicorn sighed as she felt pure happiness flood through her body.


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Okay, so I have thought about this long and hard, and I have finally made a decision; I will be completely rewriting this story to have it make better sense with later works and better line up with the fact that my version of Equestria (or Equus) is connected to the Guardians of Existence multiverse.**

 **This has been a struggle for me to decide, but I have finally decided to do it.**

 **\- The Guardian of Timelines**


End file.
